


Difference Between Martyrdom

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/M, M/M, Mind warp, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU: Lorenzo met Damon in the summer of 65’ back when he was a human. Damon promised him forever and forever he got. At least until a certain vampire queen wiped out all of Damon’s memories. Now in present time Enzo has found his true love once again and is determined to help him get his memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference Between Martyrdom

 

Enzo: 

The first time Lorenzo met the elusive Damon Salvatore it was in Mystic falls, 1965. Summer had just begun, all of the kids out for the summer and Lorenzo was alone. His friends had all gone away with their families and he was stuck alone with his mother and she was drunk of her horse half the day. He had decided to go near the lake one summer’s day. He was alone, or at least he thought. Moments after he stripped down to nothing and jumped in the water there was a low wolf whistle. Enzo quickly turned around at the noise and was greeted to a sight that he only dreamt about. 

The stranger was dressed in board shorts and nothing else. His hair was wild blowing in the wind. The stranger’s eyes locked on Enzo’s and he felt himself blush under the stare. 

“Hello there stranger.” He said. “Mind telling me why you’re naked?” 

Enzo’s blush grew a deeper shade as he swam to the edge of the lake. He was grateful that he left his clothes there. 

“Sir if you don’t mind could you maybe turn around so I could get dressed?” Enzo asked using the manners his mother taught him. The stranger smiled and turned around. Enzo got out of the water and began getting dressed. 

“The name is Damon, Damon Salvatore. And what’s yours?” Damon asked. 

“Lorenzo.” Enzo responded. 

“No last name?” 

“Sorry Damon, but I don’t know you all that well to be telling you information like that. You can turn back around.” 

Damon turned around, his mouth curving up in a lust grin as he took in the look of Enzo. 

“Your papa taught you well then.” Damon responded. He began to walk slowly towards Enzo who didn’t move. 

“Papa didn’t teach me nothing. Wasn’t around for it.” 

“He leave you and your mama?” 

Enzo rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Damon grabbed his arm. “Stay Enzo.” 

Enzo knew he shouldn’t, there was something off about this stranger but something else was telling him to stay. He really couldn’t resist those eyes. 

 

Ever since that day Enzo and Damon would meet at the lake. Damon learned a lot about Enzo and vice versa. Damon even told Enzo his secret. 

“I want to be with you forever Enzo. I know it seems sudden. We’ve only been with each other for a couple weeks but I love you. Do you love me?” Damon asked. It was the last day of summer, Damon, his brother Stefan and Stefan’s husband were leaving town later that day and he wanted Enzo to go with him. And the only way that the two of them could be together, truly be together Enzo would have to turn.” 

“I want to be with you too. But I need time to think. Can I come by later tonight?” 

Damon kissed him as a response.

Later that night Enzo became a vampire and he had his forever. He had the man he loved and the price he paid was a minimal one. Everything was perfect. Until 1975. They had gone to London, it was nice, at least for a while. A beautiful brunette vixen had shown up. She knew the Salvatore brothers and something about her had Enzo worried. He didn’t know what it was but the woman kept him on edge. 


End file.
